


Star wars Spice.

by Thehedgehogat221b



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedgehogat221b/pseuds/Thehedgehogat221b
Summary: Thought it would make more sense to create a different fic for all my Star wars Smut seeing as not everyone is into that sort of stuff :D
Relationships: Darth Maul/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

If you like smut, this is the place for you.

I will write smut for the following characters (Seeing as I have OC's paired for them)

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Anakin Skywalker.

Din Djarin.

Luke Skywalker.

Leia Organa.


	2. Throne. *Maul x Lyn'Ri.*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyn'Ri delivers a report to Maul, and ends up using the great Throne of Mandolore for a new purpose.

Lyn’Ri had never quite looked as beautiful as she did now, sat on her knees, Her big pink eyes wide as she stared up at him.

“You summoned me, My Lord?”

The way she said that title, her red lips perfectly forming the letters, It was almost something filthy and secret, Not something that should be said in the guarded throne room.

Force, She knew exactly what she was doing, even the way she was sat was an invitation to do something, her arms in front of her so they pushed her breasts together, a dare to take her right here and now.

“Indeed.” He speaks finally, realising that leaving the silence to fill the room for too long would stir confusion in his men. “You didn’t report to me upon your return...I wish to know how your contact went.” 

“The fact I’m here should speak for itself.” She gets to her feet, never breaking eye contact with him. “They are dead and payment will be wired to your account fairly soon.” 

She sticks her perfectly pink tongue out and rubs it along her bottom lip

“My Lord.”

That was it, he had to do something, his blood was boiling in his veins, his hearts were like a pair of drums pounding in his ears. 

“I wish to speak to Ms. Aleeka privately.” 

If any of the guards had questions, they didn’t speak them allowed and soon it was just the pair of them alone in the hall.

Lyn’Ri was buzzing with excitement as she watched the guards leave, her plan had worked, as she knew it would.

“You.” Maul points a finger at her “Here.”

He beckons her other with a curl of his fingers.

Of course, she obeys, walking towards the throne with swaying hips.

“Sit.” He pats a leg, There’s the dull thud of flesh hitting metal. 

As soon as she sits in his lap she can feel his bulge pressing against her ass, He was as needy as her, he was just subtle in displaying it.

“Is this what you want?” 

His voice is a primal growl in her ear, it only adds to the pooling heat between her thighs.

“Perhaps I should always have you sat here..” Fingers glide over the front of her throat, ghosting their touch across the flesh. “A trophy to show off..” 

At this suggestion Lyn’Ri responds by rubbing her ass against his cock, the friction causes her to moan.

“Answer me, Princess..” 

A hand goes around her throat.

“Yes..” She responds “My Lord.” 

He chuckles, that is a sight that would cause quite the stir. 

“How much do you want me to fuck you right here, right now?” 

A small whine leaves Lyn’Ri’s lips “So badly..Please.”

The heat between her legs had become molton, she needed some release. 

“Undress..” 

He releases her throat and watches as she climbs off his lap. She reaches for the belt of her trousers.

“Slowly.” He purrs “Make a show of it.” 

The skin of Lyn’Ri’s cheeks turn a deeper shade of pink as she blushes. 

This was his revenge for her starting this whole game in the first place.

The air was cool on her skin as she finally stripped her last garment off, this had to be on the top ten worst things she’d ever done, after all this was the throne room of Mandalore. 

The smile on Maul’s lips told her that it wasn’t even in the top twenty bad things he had done and he couldn’t care less about where they were. 

Maul’s gaze travels over Lyn’Ri’s naked form, he could see why so many Twi’leks were kept as slaves now, their beauty was unlike anything he had seen. 

Not that Lyn’Ri was a slave to him, She was his employee, but she was her own woman, she didn’t have to do this.

That made it all that much sweeter. 

“Much better.” He pats his lap again “Princess, your throne awaits.” 

As Lyn’Ri makes her way towards him, she pretends not to notice him undo his robes and remove his erection. 

This time when she sits down, his cock is nestled perfectly between her folds, she moans as his whole length slides into her, until she’s finally sat between his legs. 

“This is what you really wanted isn’t it?” 

He thrusts his hips up, making her roll her eyes back in their sockets at the sudden pleasure. 

“You wanted my cock in your cunt didn’t you?” 

“Yes.” She mumbles, the pleasure surging through her has short circuited her brain as he continues to pump his cock into her.

“Yes, What?” 

His hand in around her throat, gripping ever so slightly. 

“Yes. My Lord.” 

“Good girl.” 

As he slams into her, he presses soft kisses to each of her Lekku. 

An odd mixture of rough and soft, but it feels good.

So good that it's not long before she’s coming undone on him.

“Oh fuck..” She moans, gripping the armrests of the Throne, digging her nails into the ancient wood. “Oh fuck...fuck..Maul I’m gonna cum..” 

If he thought the way she spoke ‘My Lord’ it was nothing compared to how she said his name.

The sound practically made him finish inside her then and there.

“Turn around..” He commands, releasing her throat.

There’s a moment where he comes out of her, but it's only for a second before she’s sat back in his lap, looking him in the face.

“I wish to look at my Princess when she cums on my cock.” 

And the sight was one to behold, one he’d remember for as long as he breathed, the way her breasts bounced as she rode him, the way her eyelashes fluttered, the way those perfectly plump lips formed silent words. 

“Oh fuck..” 

She moaned one last time, the muscles of her cunt clamping down on his cock and bringing him to his own orgasm.

They ride the wave of pleasure together, She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss, he puts his own around her back and holds her in place as his hips continue at a frantic speed.

Once it's done, they stare into each other's eyes, The soft pink meeting a harsh orange. 

“I am..” he clears his throat, feeling stupid for being shy after the events that had happened mere seconds ago “I am glad you’re home safe.” 

“Me too.” She kisses a soft kiss to his cheek.


End file.
